


Thought This Would Happen, but That I Did Not

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Lava on the Floor, M/M, explinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God comes and explains to the Winchesters, Blake and Penny why their angels behavior is changing. They make a list and then Penny starts a game that many kids play; Lava on the Floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought This Would Happen, but That I Did Not

**Author's Note:**

> If you are keeping up with the series then remember that Penny and Blake have their memories wiped so things need to be explained for them.

God watched as his four Archangels began to groom each others wings.  _Damn,_ God thought,  _I thought this might happen._ God sighed a breath he would never need. He would have to go and explain some things to the Winchesters, Blake Porter and Penny Spring. 

God sighed and materialized in the bunker. 

*

Dean was the first human to catch the appearance of God. He was still dressed in blue jeans and a loose white shirt. Sam noticed the movement next. He smiled slightly. 

Blake and Penny, who had their memories wiped, did not recognize the Man and began to reach for a weapon. 

"Whoa, easy there tigers." Dean said grabbing Penny around the waist. Sam pulled the gun from Blake. The male humans stared at the glaring females. Penny and Blake sighed and looked at the Man. 

God knew that this was the test if the memory wipe worked.

"Why do you look familiar?" Blake questioned. God smiled, he could deal with deja vu.

"I am God. You might have seen Me around." He replied with a smile.

"I never was one for going on a 'find Jesus' tour." Penny growled. Dean snickered and Sam put the gun where it would not go off and pulled up a chair. Penny and Blake watched as Dean and God did the same at the table.

"Is this a normal day for Winchesters?" Blake asked, nodding her head towards God. Dean rubbed his hand on his forehead and muttered a 'yes.'

"Please sit down." God said, waving his hands to the chairs. Blake and Penny looked at each other then decided that it was safe to sit. "Have you noticed that your angels have been behaving...oddly?" He asked. The four of them nodded to the question. God sighed. 

"I had a feeling that this could happen." God looked at Sam and Dean. "Remember I told you that they might behave differently." They nodded to the question. "I believe that since they have their families back, since I have returned to Heaven and since they are now spending more time on Earth, they are acting like children. Am I wrong?" The humans shook their heads. 

"I think that they need a childhood." The humans looked bewildered to say the least.

"Are you saying we do things like a parent would?" Sam asked. 

"I believe that it will help them get introduced to society." God replied.

"But Cas knows about humans." Dean argued.

"Only to a minimum and Gabriel has spent a millennium on Earth, yet he has to learn about humans as well. Michael and Lucifer have only just begun to understand the human race."

"So treat them human?" Penny asked. God nodded. 

"I have a feeling that it shall not last long."

"Please tell me that they won't change into children." Dean begged. God smiled and stood. 

"No. If they do, that is their own choice." God walked to the women in the room. "I am going to give you a...protection of some sort. I doubt that you will need it, but still." Before either of them could object, God touched their foreheads. 

A warm buzz ran through the two of them. It wrapped itself around their bodies, then seeped into their pores like a balm. God pulled back and was gone before they could ask what He did.

"He does that a lot." Sam muttered to the girls. 

"Guess we need to make a list of things to do." Penny said as she got up and searched for a piece of paper to write on. 

"Well, we are not poster children for normal childhoods." Dean joked. 

"Can't say I am either, grew up in the system." Blake said sorrowfully.

"Oh, come on. We have all wanted things that normal kids had." Penny chimed. "First things first, they were created right. So they need Birthdays."

"In the tri-state area there was a place called Bates Motel, scary as shit during Halloween. Then there was Six Flags Great Adventure." Blake said.

Dean blushed, he couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Laser tag." They looked at him and Sam said with enthusiasm,

"Go carts."

"We can go to the Ben and Jerry's ice cream factory tour." Penny said, as she wrote down the ideas.

"Fourth of July." Sam said, then added, "Christmas." Penny nodded and wrote the ideas down. Penny had an idea, but stowed it away for when the angels came out.

"Teach them how to drive." Sam grinned evilly at Dean.

"No way am I letting them near baby."

"Go for a joyride." Blake said sheepishly.

"How about keeping it relativity legal." Penny said. "Go to a zoo." She said writing it down.

Blake was about to suggest another when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw that Michael was covered in black, white, and gold Wing Dust. Penny folded the paper and shoved it in her pocket as Dean and Sam stood. 

"You all okay?" Sam asked, looking at each of them. The four of them looked at each other and nodded. Penny smiled and then jumped on the kitchen table. 

They all looked at her like she was crazy, and maybe she was. 

"Lava on the floor!" She exclaimed loudly. 

"Oh Shit!" Blake shouted and then launched herself on the counter. She stood on the counter. Dean, Sam, Cas, Michael and Lucifer looked at the two of them like they were crazy. Gabriel smiled and then jumped on couch. 

"You're all going to burn!" Gabriel shouted and then ran and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him up the couch. 

"What are you doing?" Cas asked as Dean dragged him up on the table. 

"Lava is on the floor, ground is dangerous, furniture is fire proof." Lucifer and Michael looked at the chairs in front of them. They got on and Penny ran dangerously to Lucifer. 

"You made it!" She said kissing him.

Blake was sneaking to her angel. 

"I am going to get you!" Michael took a step to the next chair, highly intimidated by the human nearing him. Gabriel tripped on purpose and made his hand vanish as he touched the floor.

"Sammy!" He shouted. "My hand." He showed Sam his invisible hand. Sam grabbed his mate and hauled him on the couch. Sam began to kiss the angel on his lap.

"I will find a way to fix your hand." Sam acted. 

Dean on the other hand, decided to ignore the game rules he just told Cas, and pinned him to the ground. 

"Dean, the lava!" Cas exclaimed. Dean smiled and wiggled his fingers under the angel's arm. Cas laughed loudly. 

"I knew you were ticklish!" Dean shouted as he tickled the angel. 

*

They made a challenge on who could get from one side of the room to another the fastest without touching the ground. Penny hung and swung from the sides of the stairs. Sam brought two chairs and put one in front of the other to make a bridge, Dean got creative and grabbed a silver platter that her used as a skateboard. But it was Blake who won in the end.

She stood on the end of the table with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh, so not fair." Dean said, "Her mom was a spy."

"Says the man whose hunters were both hunters," Lucifer shouted back to Dean, smiling. He was enjoying watching the humans solve the problems. Blake began a full on sprint.

"I don't think she can jump the whole way." Cas said. Blake was running faster. When she approached the ledge of the table, she leaped up, with her hands raised. Every human and angel stood with their jaws opened. She grabbed the chandelier and swung her body like an acrobat in the air. She arced her body on the downfall and landed gracefully. She turned and said loudly,

"BOOM!" They all looked at her, utterly dumbfounded.

"Holy shit." Penny murmured.

"Where," Mike started, "did you learn that?" She walked over to Mike and punched his arm playfully.

"Mom was a spy, grew up in the foster care system, learned to survive."

"In a circus?" Gabriel questioned.

"No, just really good at gymnastics." She said with a smile. Cas smiled and walked to and then on the table.

"I believe that it is our turn." 

Lucifer decided to jump from wall to wall, Michael snapped a rope up and sloth climbed over the ground. Gabriel decided to just turn off gravity. But Cas was the most creative of the Archangels.

"I will be right back." He flew away and came back with a jar in his hands. he faced the lid of the jar behind him.

"Oh shit." Lucifer muttered as he covered Penny's body with his own. Penny noticed that Michael was covering Blake and Gabriel was covering Sam. Dean rounded the corner as Cas opened the jar.

There was a moment of silence and then the 'boom' came. This was nothing like the one that Blake did. This was an actual boom. A Sonic Boom. Cas used the force of the sonic boom to propel himself across the room.

He slid on the floor and looked to see that papers, dishes, artifacts and even humans and angels were scattered in the bunker.

"Always the quiet ones." Gabriel muttered, helping Sam get to his feet. 

"I think that it is safe to say that Cas wins." Lucifer said. Cas waved his hand and the room fixed itself. 

**Lava on the Floor: Success!**

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
